Something
by baguettes
Summary: Hal yang sangat dibenci oleh kyungsoo adalah mencintai orang yang salah. [exo fanfiction; Kyungsoo/Baekhyun] REPOST!


**Something**

©baguettes

.

Kyungsoo – Baekhyun

 **Couple KyungBaek/ SooBaek.**

 _._

 _Don't like the pairing, don't read._

* * *

 **Hal yang sangat dibenci Kyungsoo adalah mencintai orang yang salah.**

* * *

 **[Chapter. 01]**

.

.

Kyungsoo memiliki rahasia.

Sudah sedari dulu ia memendam rasa kepada teman sebangkunya yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di MP High School. Rasa menyenangkan yang dirasakannya tidak pernah menghilang. Bahkan setiap harinya semakin menguat, sampai-sampai membuatnya ketakutan sendiri.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak seharusnya menyukai Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

Seperti biasa, di waktu senggangnya Kyungsoo akan selalu pergi ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku. Dan kebetulan sekali, ruang OSIS terletak tidak jauh dari perpustakaan. Sehingga ia bisa sesekali mampir ke ruang OSIS lalu melakukan aksi mengintip melalui celah pintu yang memang tidak pernah tertutup itu.

Namun, dewi fortuna sedang tidak memihak dirinya.

Ia menyesal telah mengintip ruangan itu.

Hatinya mencelos melihat pujaan hatinya sedang bermesraan dengan sang kekasih. Mereka berdua saling melemparkan kata cinta yang membuat kupingnya memanas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun."

Mereka pun kembali berciuman, bahkan tangan si lelaki tampan itu mulai berani menyentuh bagian privat milik Baekhyun. Kyungsoo ingin mengumpat, tetapi ia tidak memiliki hak untuk melakukan hal itu. Ia hanyalah seorang sahabat bagi Byun Baekhyun. Toh, lelaki tampan yang bernama Oh Sehun adalah kekasih Baekhyun sendiri.

 _Tidak seperti dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa di mata sang pujaan hati._

Inilah yang sangat dibenci oleh Kyungsoo;

Ia selalu menyukai orang yang sudah memiliki kekasih.

.

.

Empat hari telah berlalu dan Kyungsoo kembali meminjam buku di perpustakaan. Berhubung besok akan diadakan ulangan biologi, mau tidak mau ia harus melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat favoritnya dulu. Baru saja Kyungsoo akan membuka pintu perpustakaan, Kim Minseok—ketua kelasnya menegurnya.

"Kyungsoo!" Minseok memberikan senyum lucunya. Kyungsoo melebarkan kedua matanya ketika melihat tumpukan buku yang dibawa oleh ketua kelasnya itu.

"Tolong bawakan ini ke ruang guru, ya? Aku ada urusan," Minseok membungkuk lalu segera berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terdiam di tempatnya. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Bahkan ia belum sempat membuka mulut, ketua kelasnya yang lucu seperti marmut itu meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan tumpukan buku yang menggunung di kedua tangannya.

Kyungsoo pun mau tidak mau kembali membalikkan badannya kemudian berjalan menuju ruang guru.

.

.

Suatu keberuntungan tersendiri bagi Kyungsoo saat ia dan Baekhyun saling berpas-pasan di depan pintu ruang guru.

Baekhyun melemparkan senyum manisnya.

"Kyungsoo~" Tubuh Kyungsoo menengang seketika mendengar suara Baekhyun memanggil namanya. Suaranya terdengar manis sekali.

"Ada apa, Baek?" Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin memasang tampang datar andalannya. Baekhyun yang awalnya tersenyum kini berbalik merenggut sebal. Walaupun ia sudah terbiasa dikelilingi dua orang bermuka tembok (re; Sehun dan Kyungsoo) tapi tetap saja ia suka kesal kalau senyumnya tidak dibalas oleh keduanya.

 _Sesusah itu kah menyunggingkan senyum? Benar-benar..._ gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kyung, sekali-sekali balas panggilanku dengan senyuman. Bukan cuman sekedar _apa_ atau _hmm_! Menyebalkan sekali,"

Kyungsoo menatap datar Baekhyun. Pasalnya, ia sudah terlalu sering mendengar omelan yang sama keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Ia sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena memang sedari dulu ia hanyalah anak pendiam yang jarang tersenyum.

"Maaf, Baek."

Pandangan Baekhyun melembut, "Tidak apa-apa kok, aku hanya bercanda..." Baekhyun memang tidak bisa marah kepada Kyungsoo.

"Lagipula aku tahu kamu, Kyungsoo..." Rona merah menghiasi pipi keduanya. Nada bicara Baekhyun yang lembut membuat hatinya menghangat. Tanpa disadarinya, ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyum setipis tisu. Baekhyun tertegun sesaat.

 _Tampan..._

Sadar akan pemikiran gilanya, Baekhyun memukul dahinya sendiri dengan keras.

 _Gila, bisa-bisanya ia berpikiran seperti itu terhadap Kyungsoo!_

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah absurd Baekhyun.

"Aku mau menaruh buku ini ke meja Pak Kim, kalau kamu tidak ada urusan denganku, menyingkirlah... Kamu menghalangi jalanku, Baek,"

"Ahahaha... Maaf Kyung, tapi aku butuh buku yang kamu bawa itu. Barusan aku bertemu dengan guru Kim dan beliau memintaku untuk membawakannya ke kelas X-6," Baekhyun mengigit jari telunjuknya menahan malu. Sesekali mata kecilnya melirik ke Kyungsoo, takut-takut jika lelaki bermata bulat bak burung hantu itu tahu kalau dia sedang menahan malu.

Tetapi Kyungsoo bukanlah orang bodoh yang mudah untuk dibohongi.

Ia hapal sekali kebiasaan lelaki bermata bulan sabit itu apabila sedang dalam keadaan gugup, menahan malu, atau sebagainya. Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tahu? Baekhyun adalah orang yang disukainya sekaligus teman sebangkunya selama ia duduk di bangku SMA.

Bahkan ia sendiri sudah terbiasa dengan sifat abnormal Baekhyun yang memang seringkali mengundang banyak pertanyaan dari berbagai pihak di sekeliling mereka. _Salahkan sifat unik Baekhyun yang membuatnya terlihat semakin imut di mata orang-orang luar sana._

"Ini, ambil."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh sebelum mengambil tumpukan buku itu dari tangan Kyungsoo. Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar begitu kencang ketika tanpa sengaja jemari lentik Baekhyun bersentuhan dengan punggung tangannya. Lelaki manis bermata bak anak anjing itu kembali mengulaskan senyum manisnya.

Kyungsoo dibuat meleleh detik itu juga.

"Terima kasih ya, Kyung,"

"Sama-sama."

Baekhyun pun membungkuk sopan, kemudian berjalan berlainan arah menjauhi tempat di mana Kyungsoo berdiri.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan. Kedua matanya tertuju pada punggung tangannya sendiri. Mengingat rasanya jemari lentik itu menyentuh punggung tangannya, jantungnya pun alhasil menjadi korban. Efek yang diberikan Baekhyun kepadanya sangatlah berbahaya.

Ia menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari punggung tangannya.

 _Wangi khas Baekhyun._

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, menyadari perilaku anehnya mulai muncul. Ia sendiri juga tidak terlalu peduli, yang penting ia merasa senang hari ini. Beruntung ia bisa bersama Baekhyun walau hanya sebentar (akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun begitu sibuk dengan kegiatan klubnya yang membuat keduanya jarang untuk saling menyapa satu sama lain). Dan bonusnya, ia bisa mencium aroma Baekhyun lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

 _Oke, ia terdengar seperti seorang maniak sekarang_.

Masih memasang tampang datar andalannya (walaupun dalam hatinya ia berbunga-bunga), ia pun kembali menuju ruang kelasnya. Tanpa menyadari adanya sosok lelaki tinggi berkulit putih susu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dari kejauhan.

Senyum mengejek disertai tawa meremehkan pun keluar dari kedua belah bibir tipis miliknya.

.

.

 **"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau merebut kekasihku, Do Kyungsoo."**

* * *

 **TBC**

 **[27/01/2016]**

* * *

 **Tolong tinggalkan jejak ya... untuk menghargai hasil karya penulisnya.  
**

 **Adios~**


End file.
